The Aftermath
by fieryirishgirl
Summary: Its two years after the second war. Ron's working for Fred and George, Harrys an Auror, and Hermiones attending school to become a Healer. When Ron shows up out of the blue, and confesses feelings hes had for Hermione, all heck breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

The wind was howling and rain was thrashing down onto the windows and roof of the dorm building.

A girl around the age of nineteen lay on her stomach on her bed, with her bare feet sticking up in the air. She was humming some tune while reading quite a thick novel. Her bushy brown hair had been pulled back to keep it out of her face as she read, and her brown eyes darted back and forth, devouring the content of the book.

Someone knocked on the door, and thinking that it was one of her classmates wanting to borrow some notes, she yelled a "come in!" without looking up from the book.

"Hey Hermione. Long time no see, huh?"

Immediately, Hermiones head jerked up. She knew that voice, even though she hadn't heard it for almost two years.

"Ron?"

Hermione jumped up and ran over to her red headed friend, engulfing him in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Hermione." Ron hugged her back in his usual awkward manner, while his ears turned the familiar bright red.

The hug ended, and Hermiones face became more serious.

"What are you doing here Ron? Didn't you start a job in the Magical Games and Sports department at the Ministry?"

Ron laughed and raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know that? What are you doing, stalking me?" He asked with a laugh.

Hermione whacked him playfully on the arm. "No, I just got an owl from Ginny and she told me."

Ron nodded. He walked over to Hermiones desk and began flipping through one of the many large textbooks. "I don't start work until Monday, and I was in the area so I decided to stop by." Ron looked over his shoulder at Hermione. "This isn't a bad time, is it? You don't have to study, or have a, er, date?" He was trying to be subtle, but it wasn't working.

The witch's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, but Hermione just shook her head. "Nope, I finished up most of my quarter exams today, and my roommates are the ones with dates, not me."

Ron turned his head back to the desk, and he picked up a framed photo of him, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville, all sitting under a beech tree near the lake on the Hogwarts grounds, and was taken the day finals ended in Ron's seventh year.

"So have you talked to _Vicky _lately?" Ron's voice went up a notch slightly, and his ears burned a fiery red.

Hermione opened her mouth, a retort on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't want to get in an argument with Ron. Instead she shook her head no. "I don't have time for too many letters. I'm lucky that I'm able to write to Ginny, Harry, and my parents. I'm mostly studying or training. I start my work at St. Mungos next week. I was going to drop in at the Burrow next Friday after I got off work."

Ron walked over to where Hermione was sitting on her bed, and sat down next to his bushy haired friend.

"So you don't regret moving here, and missing out on everything?" Ron asked, in a rather blunt way.

Hermione scowled slightly. "No, of course not! I always wanted to work in the medical field, and being a healer is the perfect job for me! I mean sure I wish I was closer to you, and Ginny, and Harry along with everyone else, but I don't regret coming to the Healer Academy."

Ron nodded again. He looked down at his folded hands that rested on his lap.

An awkward silence passed and finally Hermione cleared her throat, not wanting the silence to go on any longer. "So what are you doing in Scotland? You said that you where in the neighborhood, so that's why you dropped by."

Ron nodded for the umpteenth time. "I was helping the twins with the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. I would've visited sooner, it's just that…" His voice trailed off and Ron searched for the right words to say.

"You just couldn't find the time?" Hermione offered.

"No, it was more the fact that…" Ron sighed, and then stood up, running a hand through his red hair.

"Ron what is it? You know that you can tell me anything." Hermione stood, and placed a comforting hand on Rons shoulder, but Ron jerked away.

"I know that Hermione! I trust you it's just… Things were so much simpler when we where eleven… Hermione, I… I…" Ron paused. "When you got accepted into the Healer Academy, I felt horrible. I knew that this was your dream, so that's why I didn't say anything, but I couldn't imagine not seeing you all the time. We where going from spending a whole school year together, not counting when you'd come to the Burrow for Christmas, and over the summer, to not seeing each other at all." Ron walked over to Hermiones desk and leaned his hands on it.

"I wanted so badly to stop you from leaving England, but a voice kept telling me that being a Healer was what you wanted, and that I should let you pursue your dream job. So then I promised myself that I'd visit you all the time, but when the weekend rolled around, I knew once I came to see you, I wouldn't be able to leave, so I just stayed home, but not coming hurt as bad as coming and seeing you here all happy, without me in your life."

Hermiones eyes were glistening, and Ron knew that she was holding back tears. She walked over to him, reaching out for his hand, but Ron just stepped away. Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"Hermione I can't be near you. I get all warm, and my throat dries up, and I just can't think straight!" Ron closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Hermiones reaction. He just wanted to tell her and leave.

"Hermione, I like you, a lot. I might even love you."

Hermiones eyes widened, and she felt her face flush. She had dreamt about Ron confessing his feelings to her, and to be perfectly honest, she thought that she was going to have to confess her feelings first, but now that her dream had come true, she wasn't exactly sure what to say back.

"Ron… Ron… I…" Hermione stammered, trying to find the right words. Ron just shook his head in defeat.

"I shouldn't have come here," He muttered before turning and walking out of Hermiones dorm.

As soon as Ron slammed the door shut, Hermione found her voice.

"I think I love you too Ron."


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner Embarrassment

_This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta Mariah, who has helped make this story better._

Chapter 2: Dinner Embarrassment and Morning Surprises

The Weasley kitchen was filled with noise. Pots clanged against silverware, and glasses clinked together. Everyone was chatting while Mrs. Weasley walked around, refilling glasses and shoveling more food onto plates.

Ron sat near the end of the battered old table, picking at the roast and potatoes on his plate, but hardly eating at all.

Harry was sitting next to him, talking to Ginny, who was next to Harry, and Remus and Tonks where across from Ron, trying to persuade Mrs. Weasley to sit down to eat.

"So Ron, what'd you do on your lunch break?" Fred called from the opposite end of the table. "You left all pale and quiet, and you came back all flustered and jumpy. What happened? Did another spider want you to tap dance?"

Everyone laughed, everyone but Ron, who just kept staring at his plate, while mumbling, "I went and saw Hermione at her school." The room quieted down, and one of the twins murmured, "Well that explains it.'

Ginny turned to Ron. "So how is she? Did she get the owl that I sent her?"

Ron nodded. "She's good. Studying hard as usual. She starts work at Mungos next week. I didn't stay long, so we didn't talk to much."

"Yeah, you two where probably to busy snogging." George said loudly.

The table laughed again. Even Mrs. Weasley, who gave George a soft whack on the arm couldn't hold back her grin. Ron's face however, was bypassing red and turning maroon.

Ginny turned towards her beat colored brother with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk planted on her freckled face. "Why are you blushing Ron? Did you and Hermione _really_ snog?"

Ron scowled. "Why would you even think that? Hermione and me are best mates? Why would I want to snog her?"

"Do I have to bring up the Yule Ball? Or what about the whole Won-Won and Lav-Lav situation in sixth year?" Harry questioned in a semi-mock matter of fact voice.

Ron stood up. "I'll be in my room." He mumbled, before turning and stomping up the stairs, ignoring his mother calling his name.

Ron climbed the last set of stairs, and finally reached his room. It was the one thing that had hardly changed over the years. The walls where still bright orange, and the room was filled with Chudley Cannon memorabilia. Ron crossed the small room and flopped down onto his bed. He had been looking for a flat of his own, but money was tight, and he just hadn't found the right place. Besides, his mum's cooking was much better than anything that Ron would be able to conjure up. Ron sighed as he leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. The twins had had him running around all day, and he could really use a nap…

"Ron! _Ron!_" Ginny hissed, poking her snoring brother rather hard with her wand. Ron mumbled something, and rolled over.

"Ronald Weasley! Get your fat arse out of bed, and get downstairs!" Ginny yelled, in a very Mrs. Weasley manner.

Ron gave a groan, and rubbed his eyes. "Bloody hell Ginny! What do you want?"

"I just figured you'd like to know that Hermiones here." The red headed witch said with a smirk. She turned and walked out of her brother's room, slamming the door behind her.

It took Ron a moment to realize what his sister had said, but after it had sunk in, he ran around, trying to brush his hair, and get dressed at the same time.

"Ronald would you like some eggs? Toast?" Oatmeal?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her position at the stove. She pointed her wand at a cabinet, and a plate and glass shot out, landing with two thunks in on the kitchen table, in front of Ron.

"Just some eggs and toast Mum." Ron answered as he looked around the kitchen, trying to not make eye contact with Hermione who happened to be sitting across from him, starring at him.

"So, Ginny," Hermione began to say, her eyes still on Ron, "Are you still working for the twins?"

"Yeah, I'm managing their Hogsmeade store. We get pretty good business there from the Hogwarts students, but I'm thinking of just working part time. Luna offered me a job working for the Quibbler, so I might work there as well." Ginny rambled.

Hermione nodded, and turned to Ron. "Are you excited about your new job?"

Ron shot Hermione a quizzical glance. Why was she acting so normally? Did she get hit with an obliviating charm and forget all about yesterday? He cleared his throat, and answered. "Yeah I guess. I mean it'll be nice going to work, and not having to worry about Fred and George testing products on you."

Ginny glanced at her watch and stood up. "Well I better head over to the shop now. I'm already late." She gave her mother a quick kiss goodbye, and Hermione a hug.

"Drop by more often Hermione. We miss you around here." She then Disapparated with a loud pop.

A few minutes after Ginny's departure, Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen also to do some cleaning and laundry, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

Ron cleared his throat. "What about those Cannons?" He asked meekly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron I think we should talk about yesterday."

Ron felt his face grow warm. "Er, what about yesterday?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I'm not going to lie. I feel the same way about you. I just don't think that we can be in any type of relationship."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but his mother bursting into the kitchen cut him off. She was waving a piece of parchment in her hand, and worry was spread across her face.

"Harry's hurt. He was just flooed into St. Mungos!

**Authors note:**

_This is my first fan fiction, so I would really appreciate well-constructed criticism. Please review!_


End file.
